The April Fool
by RenaYumi
Summary: It's Odd's favorite holiday. Let's just say the gang is GLAD it only comes once a year. One things for sure, Odd has a death wish. R&R CoWritten with LuneSolei [REVAMPED]


The April Fool

Odd's POV

* * *

Yeah, I know it's not like me to wake up so early, but today is my favorite day of the year,

April Fools day! I figured I'd start off early, which, of course meant being up before Ulrich. Reaching under my pillow I found a packet of pink kool-aide. I snuck over and grabbed Ulrich's shampoo, mixing the die in with it. This was going to be great. I heard a groan and quickly placed the shampoo back down, diving onto the bed, careful not to smush Kiwi as Ulrich woke up.

"Odd." Ulrich yawned. I pretended to sleep. "Odd, Wake up you're gonna miss breakfast," Ulrich said picking up his towel and the sabotaged shampoo. He finally gave up and left the room. Great. Now to set up my next prank. I bounded out of bed, dressing quickly. Kiwi looked up at me and I scratched his ears.

"Sorry Kiwi, but I've got to hurry if I want to get Einstein," I told him.

He whined and I smirked. "If your persistent Ulrich will take you out when he gets back...if he's still half asleep," I add. I grabbed my camera and stuck it in my back pocket. I had to be sure to get this day on film. I was off to Jeremy's room. I quietly snuck down the hall towards the janitors closet. Retrieving a bucket I made my way to the bathroom. I filled the bucket with ice water. I didn't even need ice. I just ran the shower. Anyways, I crept down the hall to Jeremy's dorm. His door was unlocked so I quietly opened it. He was sound asleep and I smirked, shifting the bucket, and turning on the camera.

I didn't want to miss a single thing. Good thing he wasn't a very fast runner...

I used my knee to balance the bucket until I could grab it by the bottom. 'splash' 'click'

I ran out of the dorm towards my dorm as I heard Jeremy scream. Ulrich was staring back over his shoulder.

"Odd, is there something on my face?" he asked. "Every time Emily looked at me in the hallway she started cracking up," he said as he closed the door to our dorm.

'Click'

"Why did you take my picture?" Ulrich asked. I handed him my hand mirror and left before he looked in it. Halfway down the hall I heard him yell my name. Perfect. To Perfect. I ran down stairs, debating on who to get next, or whether to eat breakfast...

I had a better plan though. Everyone would be at breakfast. Yumi. Yes she was my next target. Now what to do, what to do? I plotted the whole way over to the cafeteria before my big idea hit me. I grinned, laughing like the maniac I was, am. I got a few looks from people but just smiled, waving a little. This was going to be fun... But with so many great plans, which could I choose? Fake food? No I was to mature for childish pranks like that.

There had to be something I could get Yumi with. Maybe something like what occurred earlier with Ulrich. No, no, not the hair dye, follow my train of thought! Something with a note...a love letter from Ulrich...like what happened the time XANA infected a hive of bees and sent them after us...no. That would be to cruel. Again more mature than that, no matter what anyone thinks. But it has to be good. Really good. I grinned as the idea hit me like the soccer ball Ulrich once threw at my head. I walked slowly into the cafeteria, got my breakfast, and ate slowly, waiting for the others to arrive.

I had just finished throwing away the empty containers when Yumi and Jeremy entered the cafeteria. They got their food and went to a table. I smiled going over to them.

"Yumi...Yumi...There's something I need to tell you. I...I...I love you!" I told her.

Could my timing have been any better? At that exact moment Ulrich walked in, (with a hat of course) Sissi in toe.

"WHAT!" four voices asked in unison. I snapped a picture of each of them before standing up.

"Happy April fool's day everyone!" I waved. I was off to find Aelita. Their faces were priceless, Sissi's went from supreme happiness to complete devastation in a matter of seconds. Ulrich looked ready to kill me and I made a mental note to avoid soccer balls for the rest of the week. Jeremy just shook his head and Yumi looked to shocked to speak.

Now for Aelita. This was, after all, her very first April Fool's day on earth. She may be TO easy, but still worth the film.

I had an entire day ahead of me. So far I had gotten Ulrich, twice, Jeremy, Yumi, and Sissi. Aelita. She was gonna be a tough one. As I slowly walked down the hallway, plotting as usual, I thought about our pink haired friend.

It would have to be something interesting...something unique. Something that would make it a very good memory in her head. I thought about it for awhile, looking around. Silly string? That might work, and I had a box of it under my bed... Good thing she slept in every morning. It might take a while to find. Hehe. Oh well. Plenty worth it.

After a few minutes of searching, I found the box. Perfect. Two firsts in one day.

I had to be careful, make sure I didn't run into any teachers, the principal, or Jim.

I'd have a hard time explaining what I was doing if I was caught. Anyway it might put them on edge and that would make them harder to prank... Good thing Sissi was in the cafeteria or I would have to look out for her too.

I felt like a spy, all I needed was the cool music. I peaked around the corner to make sure no one was coming. Shaking the Silly string can I made my way to her door. I REALLY hope she decided to wear more than a t-shirt to bed again. Jeremy was already gonna kill me. It's not like I sneak into her room on a regular basis. Jeremy and I had just gone to wake her one morning, how I wish I had had my camera...to capture Jeremy's expression.

Anyway, back to the mission at hand. I had to be especially quiet, and hope the door was unlocked. Tip-toeing across the hallway I opened her door.

I peered through the crack to make sure she was in bed. Buried among the hundreds of pillows and blankets was the pinknett. Now how to get her so she'd really remember it? I heard someone coming down the hall so I slipped into the room, closing the door quietly behind me and contemplating the options before me. Obviously I could take the easier approach and just spray her. Or...or...I never finished the thought, just smiling and shaking my head.

No, that would definitely assure my premature death by Jeremy.

Peeking back out the door I seen who ever was there was now gone. I looked back over to the sleeping Aelita. Just then a plan struck me. Like that time Yumi hit me with a volley ball... Anyways, I crawled over to the end of Aelita's bed. Pushing back layers of blankets until I could see her feel. I pulled the tip of my finger across the bottom of her left foot. She groaned and turned over. I smirked and did the same to her other foot. She shoot up into a sitting position. As soon as she sat up I pulled the can of silly string out and sprayed her. She shrieked, covering her face and I snapped a picture before running out the door and down the hall.

I heard her screaming at me and ran faster. I didn't need her to throw a textbook at my head again. Those really hurt... Finally I heard the door slam and I slowed my running.

'Crash.'

Suddenly was on my butt.

"Oh sorry." I looked up. "Um...hi Jim" I said with a nervous smile.

"What are you doing in the girls dorm building?" he asked. I scrambled to my feet.

"Aelita was going to ah... be late for class again," I defended.

"Your not supposed to be in here Odd," he told me sternly.

"I was only trying to help keep her from getting a detention!" I defended. I shrugged. "Next time I'll have to be more careful," I added, walking away from him.

"I know you kids are up to something and I'm going to find out!" he yelled after me. Sigh.

He was going to be the hardest to get. Jim was everywhere you didn't want him to be.

Now who was next? Emily? Sissi? Herb? The principal? XANA? XANA would be fun...and hard to get.

In fact, I don't think you could get XANA. But it would've been fun if you could. Sissi.

Sissi would be a pleasure in getting. And I had the perfect thing in mind... Yes I agree.

Most of the things I plot against Sissi are evil, but hey? It is Sissi after all. Now how to set up my newest prank. It had to be completely cunning, sophisticated above all reason.

Yes, I can accomplish that. I smiled...it was perfect. To perfect, though I might get hit by Yumi later, I think she'd be to busy laughing to notice. So perfect...I just had to smile. Sissi always thought her looks were perfect. hehehe. Yumi was gonna hit me anyways so I'll go for it. And we'll see what Ulrich thinks of her with a blue face.

Yes I know, I know, I've already used kool-aide to trick someone but this was better. Way better. You know that color less kool-aide that only changes color when you mix it with water? Well after experimenting with Aelita's... um what's that stuff called again? Oh yeah! Foundation! I found that if you put some on the top, when they use those little things to put it on their faces it changes color.

I went back to my dorm and got the Kool-aide before sneaking back to the girl's dorm.

It was harder this time, more people were awake. I snuck into Sissi's room and looked around at her vanity desk, er, table.

Now...what did foundation look like again? Oh yeah. Heh. It was probably in that jar that said 'foundation' on the label. And you thought I was losing my touch. I picked up the jar and unscrewed the lid. Looking at the pale...muck in side I shook my head. How do girls wear all this junk? Well, to my advantage. I opened the packet and sprinkled it inside, didn't want to much, otherwise it might turn blue before it was needed.

I smirked, setting the jar back down and looked at the array of make-up on the top of the vanity. I wonder what Sissi looks like when she isn't wearing all of this? I shivered.

I was afraid of her with it on. I don't think I really want to know. Heh.

Maybe one day while she's asleep I'll put a bunch on Yumi. Oww. I'll save that idea for later.

Ulrich would kill me, Yumi would kill me. Man, why does everyone want to kill me?

Hm...it was an interesting thought, but I couldn't worry about that now. I had to finish my pranks. I slipped out of her room, it was starting to creep me out anyway, to pink.

What is it with girls and pink and frills? Even Aelita has frills... I hope Yumi doesn't, then again, if I ever want to know what her room looks like, I can always ask Ulrich.

But I'm losing sight of my target. April Fools. Pranks. Right, back on the mission.

Now where to take her picture. Class? Lunch? Yeah maybe either of those.

I could always get the principal next. He was easy all I had to do was tell him that his daughter was... wait, wait, wait. She was going to kill me enough as it was. Hmm... Theo? But how to get him? Hehehe. I should start selling some of these ideas.

I pondered this silently as I wandered the halls, staying away from anyone I've pranked.

Who would've thought that this would be so hard. Theo...I could tell him Yumi was taken by Ulrich, no...she kind of is already. I could tell him Yumi likes him. No, that was to cruel. It was also another way to get myself killed. By like...man this is sad. I'm already on a hit list of like... 6 or 7 people. New record! Cool.

Anyways. Back to Theo. What could I do to him. Whoopee cousin? Nah to over used.

Tack! No I didn't want to hurt anyone. I went back to my dorm. It was probably the only 'safe' place for me...Until someone found me.

I was laying upside down on my bed, trying to think of something to do when the door knob moved. I fell off the bed, wedging myself under it. I didn't need to be found. That would mean sure death and the end of my pranking.

"Oh, it can't be that bad." It was Yumi, followed by Ulrich.

"Trust me, it is." he replied. He sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Let me see," she said.

"No," he said stubbornly. She plopped down beside him and snatched his hat. "Hey!" he protested. She gasped a little.

"Ulrich you said pink. You NEVER said sugar pink." she giggled.

"It's Odd's fault," he mumbled. She stood up pulling him to his feet as well.

"Come on, we have an hour and a half till class starts. I know how to get most of this out," she said.

"You know how to get kool-aide out of my hair?" he asked.

"How do you know it's kool-aide?" she asked. He held up a small packet.

"Found this on the floor." She sighed and led him out of the room after giving him back his hat. I burst out laughing as soon as they left, to perfect. Way to perfect. I sat up, forgetting I was under the bed and hit my head on the bar underneath.

"Ow!" I yelled, startling the sleeping Kiwi. I crawled out, rubbing my head and sighed.

I smirked, shaking my head. I could go up to Theo and tell him I loved him...but that might damage me more than him.

This was perplexing. I chewed on the end of a pencil eraser as I thought it over.

This shouldn't be so hard! Suddenly it hits me...like the pack of computer paper Jeremy threw at my head that one time. It's a mission of deadly secretness, I must travel first into Sissi's room again, then to Theo's. Oh this will be perfect! I rub my hands together and laugh hysterically before slipping out of my room and running to Sissi's.

She still isn't there, probably looking for Ulrich, and I raid her closet quickly before going to Theo's room. Oh man this is going to be great! His room always scared me a little. It was clean. Not like Jeremy's room, no it was like, spotless.

Now. I laid the Yellow dress down on Theo's bed. Hehehe. This wasn't just any dress, this was Sissi's yellow spaghetti strapped dress that she wasn't even allowed to wear in class because it was WAY to short. (shiver) She wore it one day during the summer. Anyways, back to my ingenious plan.

I took all the cloths out of Theo's closet. THIS I needed a picture of. I glanced around, I had to have a good place to hide them. By chance I glanced up and noticed the panel that lifted up in the ceiling. Of course! I pulled a chair over and stood on it, pushing the panel up and back and putting the clothes up there. Perfect! I left it open a little, about a centimeter, so that if he was really observant he would see it. Placing the chair back, I exited the room, smiling like the Fool I am. Checking my watch I realized I need to get to class before the others did. (and before I was caught.)

I ran out of Theo's dorm and headed towards math. Most people who know me would think that I was crazy today. I was actually excited to go to math. This would be one class I wouldn't sleep through. I ran into class and the teacher looked at me in shock.

I just smiled and took my seat, camera at the ready. One minute until the bell rang. This was going to be great. I taped my foot impatiently, grinning brightly. I was going to enjoy this so much! The bell rang and I raised the camera in anticipation. first to walk in was Ulrich.

"Mr. Stern you know you are not to wear hats in my class," the teacher stated.

"I know ma'am but..." Ulrich defended.

"No buts. Hat off," she said turning to the board. Ulrich sighed and took his hat off.

The class erupted in laughter.

'click.'

Ulrich took his seat next to me.

"You're really lucky Yumi was able to get most of the pink out," Ulrich mumbled. Just then the door opened a crack. I could see Theo's face and nothing else. Ulrich raised an eye brow to me as I, again, raised the camera.

"Mr. Gauthier, in or out," the teacher snapped, looking at him. I grinned, keeping the camera leveled at the door. After a moment of hesitation the door opened wider and Theo entered. Click! I shot the picture right when the room exploded in laughter and whistles. Ulrich looked at me and shook his head.

"Your just asking to get killed, aren't you?" he asked. I just smiled, took another picture and set the camera down. Theo sank into his seat right when the teacher turned around and saw him...and what he was wearing. She shook her head and sighed.

"Care to explain Theo?" He looked up a bit.

"No ma'am." he said quietly.

"Alright. Then let's start class shall we?" she said turning back to the board. Wait for it...Wait for it. Come on. Sissi should be here any moment. Where was she? The door opened a second before the bell rang and in came "Miss World" herself. Her hair hung down, covering her face as she took a seat in the back of the class. She didn't even make a comment about Theo. That started the rumors. Big time. Whispers circulated the room and I glared at Sissi. She ruined a perfect camera opportunity! But the universe seemed to be on my side this morning.

"Sissi. Please answer the problem on the board," the teacher said. Ulrich gave me a questioning look. I nodded and he smiled. Sissi quickly did the problem on the board.

"Thank you Sissi now explain to the class how you did the problem." the teacher said. I could see Sissi flinch as I raised the camera yet again. She began the explanation, keeping her head down and her back to the class. I narrowed my eyes and Ulrich raised his hand.

"Yes Ulri - what did you do to your hair?" the teacher demanded. Sissi looked over, forgetting for a moment what happened to her face and I took the picture.

Everyone laughed and her cheeks turned purple as she stormed back to her seat.

"Never mind ma'am," Ulrich replied. The class again broke out in laughter. Sissi glared at me then gave Ulrich a sympathetic look. Ulrich just shook his head. "What you did to me was well worth it just to see what you did to Sissi." Ulrich whispered.

"So you're not going to kill me?" I whispered back.

"Oh no. I'm still going to kill you, I'm just saying it was worth it to see miss smurf over there." I grinned and settled back into my seat, getting ready for a catnap when Ulrich looked at me. "Who else have you gotten?" he asked. I gave him a small grin.

"You, Yumi, Aelita, Sissi, Theo, Jeremy, that's it so far," I whispered.

He looked at me.

"What did you do to Aelita?" he asked.

"Silly string wake up call," I answered. He suppressed a laugh.

Meanwhile...

Jeremy shivered again.

"Jeremy you're not getting sick are you?" Aelita asked, putting a hand on his forehead.

"No, Odd woke me up with ice water," Jeremy said through his teeth.

"So you got one of his wake up calls, too." she said. He turned to her.

"What did he do to you?" he asked. Aelita never turned to him.

"Silly string." she said coldly.

o0o0o

Ulrich continued to send me looks during class and finally I just glared at him, scribbling _Look, I don't love Yumi, like I said, it was just April Fools. She's all yours. _I gave it to him and he narrowed his eyes at me. I chose to ignore him, laying my head down.

Math was always so boring...Finally the lunch bell rang. Many pranks could be done at this time.

Hehehe. Jim was my next subject. He's so sneaky. What's a prank master mind like me to do? I grabbed my books and ran out of class as fast as possible. There was NO way I wanted to be caught by Sissi or Theo. Though I was more afraid of what Yumi was going to do to me. Maybe Jim would fall for the fake food. Then again...he might eat it and end up in the hospital. I wouldn't want that. Well, I would, but I wouldn't want to be the cause of it. I hit my head lightly with my fist, trying to think. My goal was to prank everyone with out anyone getting hurt. Not easy. Hm... Jim was teaching gym next hour. Hey! I just realized how funny that is. Anyways back to plotting. Does that sound a little evil to anyone? I know! A fake rat! Jim is scared to death of rats! That'll show everyone how much of a tough guy he really is.

Not that it was 'safe' to go to lunch but I was hungry. Besides this gave me time to plop more against my friends. Again, does that sound evil? Oh well! Now who to get? Yumi? I hadn't really embarrassed her. Just scared her a little. Yeah. I'll get her. Aelita shot me a glare. Then it hit me. Like that time Sissi hit me with the swing at the park. This day had just gone from prank pictures to blackmail pictures in 3.0. Maybe I'll just... follow them. Jeremy joined Aelita in giving me a death glare. Yeah. Leaving was definitely my best chance of survival. I grabbed a sub from the lunch line, paid and quickly followed them, eating my lunch on the way. I walked out into the courtyard and saw Ulrich and Yumi stopped by Sissi. They seemed to be arguing. Interesting, this day was getting better and better. Now, that really sounds evil. Not at all like my angelic personality. I decided to get a closer look. Finishing my lunch quickly I shrunk down behind a conveniently located bush.

"Sissi what do you want. we're trying to talk here," Ulrich said, a bit more than calmly.

"Look what your stupid friend did to me!" Sissi yelled pointing to her face.

"He got me to Sissi, and Yumi, and Jeremy, and everyone else," Ulrich said.

"He got Yumi?" I don't see her with a blue face!" Sissi yelled. God, her voice is annoying. I hear it in my nightmares.

"Sissi look just because you're a smurf doesn't mean Odd's going to use the same prank on me. Maybe if you're super, super sweet to me, I'll tell you how to get that off your face," Yumi growled.

"Why would I be nice to!...wait did you say you know how to get this off?" Sissi asked lowering her yelling to a talk. I narrowed my eyes. Yumi better not tell her.

"Yes, I did say that. And yes, I do know how to get it off," Yumi said. "But again, you have to be super nice to me," she added. Sissi looked around.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly. I smirked, taking pictures of the lovely encounter. Ah the sweet memories this will make.

"Leave Ulrich alone for..." she trailed off as Ulrich looked at the bush I was hiding in.

I sat still praying that he hadn't noticed.

"For how long?" Sissi squeaked, drawing Ulrich and Yumi's attention back to her. Yumi got that smirk that she always has when she gets her way.

"I don't know… should I tell her?" she asked Ulrich.

"It's only fair but then again when has she ever been fair?" Ulrich asked. Sissi gave him a pleading face.

"A month," Yumi growled.

"Oh, thank you, Yumi! Thank you thank you thank you!" she said, jumping up and down.

Yumi rolled her eyes and searched her pockets for a scrap of paper and a pen. She wrote a few things down and handed it to Sissi.

"Make sure you use warm water, too." she added. Sissi nodded before quickly leaving to her dorm. Yumi smiled sweetly. There's something you don't see everyday. "If there's something you want to tell me why don't you look at me while you tell me?" she asked. He turned back to her.

"I'm sorry. Just a little distracted that's all." he said. That was _too_ close for comfort my friends. It would have ruined my whole plan. I looked down at my watch. 15 minutes left of lunch. I had plenty of time and plenty of film. She laughed.

"A little distracted?" she asked. "You would've had the perfect April Fools prank for Sissi and you missed it." He looked a little interested and I edged closer despite myself. At that moment a nice, big spider crawled across my leg. I bit my lip and tried to shoo it away with a stick.

"And what would that have been?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh never mind," Yumi sighed. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Ulrich blushed and started mumbling. "Ulrich?" she asked. He raised his face to meet her eyes.

"Well, I-I don't really know how to say this," he started. Oh this is perfect. If they kiss or something I will have the best blackmail of all time. I best try not to blow my cover. But that stupid spider won't leave! I take the stick prodding it and it just scurries closer to me. Maybe its dyslexic...?

"Just say it," Yumi said. She was looking at him curiously and he sighed.

"Yumi...I..." he began for the what, fourth time? At that moment the stupid spider decided to try and crawl up my arm. I couldn't ruin this. I couldn't. It was WAY to perfect.

I whimpered quietly waiting for Ulrich to finish. Please let him hurry and finish.

"Yumi I.." he started, AGAIN! Yumi laughed.

"We've already established this part of the conversation," she said. He nodded.

"Well you see there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said. The spider reached my hand and I tried to blow on it. It only made the stupid thing more determined.

"Yes?" Yumi asked. She leaned against a tree and he fidgeted nervously. If he started over again I was going to strangle him. I don't care if that blew my cover or not!

Ulrich took a deep breath. There you go Ulrich now tell her so I can get some flipping blackmail. Ok so it does sound a little evil.

"Yumi," he started. That's it. I'm gonna kill him. "I-I really like you." he managed. Okay so maybe I won't kill him. I took a picture. Her face was to perfect. She stared at him for a few moments and he continued to shift nervously. The spider even paused in it's upward climb.

"I...I really like you too, Ulrich," she replied after a few moments. I cheered inwardly and then took the stick and tried to shove the spider off as it started to walk up again. She studied him for a moment.

"You know this would be a really mean prank, Ulrich," she said.

"Yumi I would never..." he started to defend. She smiled sweetly and planted a small kiss on his lips and walked past him. And you know what? I got the picture! She looked back over her shoulder. "Come on. We're gonna be late for class," she said. He followed her, smiling and I jumped up. Yes! Yes! Finally! Then I noticed that the spider was still crawling up my arm.

"Off! Off!" I shouted, attacking the spider.

It ran around my arm as I attacked it with a stick. Unfortunately Jeremy and Aelita were walking by and saw me.

"Odd...Why are you attacking yourself?" Aelita asked. Finally the spider gave up and left.

"I got the best pictures you have ever seen!" I cheered jumping into the air. Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other and then back at me. "I'm not crazy." I said realizing what I was doing.

"Sure odd." Aelita said. "Really! I'm not!" I protested. They just nodded, walking away and I ran up to them.

"Honest, Ulrich and Yumi are together!" I exclaimed. "We know Odd, they did go off to talk," Jeremy replied.

"No, I mean together as in dating," I explained. "Odd, stop with the April Fools already," Jeremy said.

"I'm serious! I have pictures!" Jeremy sighed and stopped.

"How did you get pictures?" he asked. "I might have been spying.." I started.

"You do realize Ulrich's going to kill you in your sleep right?" Aelita asked. Heh. I hate it when she's right.

"Yeah, yeah. Now if you will excuse me I have to go take Jim's picture." I said leaving.

I skipped my way over to Jim and got there just in time to change and be out in the field.

Ulrich was already sitting on the bench, looking out into space. Bet I knew what he was thinking of. I walked over to him, smiling. "Hey!" I called. He didn't move and I sat down next to him. "Ullllrich!"

"Huh? Oh hi Odd," he said. I just snickered quietly as the rest of the class and Jim made their way out here. Jim had the bag of soccer ball bag slung over his shoulder and he explained what drill we were doing. I took out my camera and Ulrich looked at me.

"Who are you pranking now?" he asked.

"Why Jim of course," I said as Jim reached for the first ball.

A moment later he turned pale white, yelled and started jumping around. I laughed, going picture happy and Ulrich glared at me.

"What did you do?" he asked laughing along with everyone else.

"It's only a fake rat," I said. He nodded and we cracked up. Maybe he forgave me for the pink hair? Some how I doubt that. Highly. When Jim was done having his panic attack he made me run an extra lap. Everything is worth it today though.

Besides I always did my best plotting on my feet. Running for my life as Theo came after me. I still had to get the principal and Yumi. Had to embarrass her. But the principal came first. I ran as fast as I could before vaulting into a tree. I sat in the branches, watching as the world went by below me.

I could prank Emily. Though I was a little afraid of getting punched again. She hits hard.

I still had plenty of film left. I had a whole other roll back at the dorm. I also had plenty of time. Now all I needed was pranks. Good pranks that people will remember. I rubbed my hands together evilly. Yumi was gonna hate me for this. Then again so was Jeremy and Aelita. This also meant sneaking back into the girls dorm. Let me explain. Last year when Sissi got really mad at me, she took nail glue and glued my hands together. Well it took me 3 hours to get them apart. Now I come to me prank. Aelita has this lip gloss. See where I'm going with this? No? Anyways.

It has this little wand you put it on with. Well take out the wand and add the glue and... well you'll have to wait and see. I snuck back into the girls dorm building unnoticed. This was great. I couldn't wait to get pictures of this! I managed to enter Aelita's room relatively easy and found the lip gloss. Wow...she has a lot of it. It's all sparkly...snap out of it. I shake my head and look at the lip gloss. I guess she would pick the one that matches her outfit so I take the glue and open it, pull out the wand, and add some of the glue before closing the bottle.

This is going to be priceless! This is not good! The door started to open. I dove under the bed. Good think her bed isn't like mine. Aelita walked in and dropped her books on her desk. Look quickly in the mirror she grabbed her purse. Why do girls carry those things anyways?

Off topic. She put in, lucky for me, the right lip gloss and grabbed a note book.

Study hall was next. This is the class she'd be sitting with Jeremy. Hehe. This was my best prank yet. As soon as she left I counted to five then crept out of her room. I wonder if people would wonder why I've left her room twice today. I quickly made my way to study hall, taking a seat close to Jeremy. I had a perfect view for my camera. Aelita came in a minute after me and took the seat next to Jeremy. You could tell she had the lip gloss on because her lips were sparkly...whoa. Lost focus again.

"Hello Jeremy," she said sweetly. What was with these girls and acting all sweet?

He looked up from his book. I turned the camera on, waiting for it...Jeremy smiled at her.

"Hey," he said. Come on...come on...What is it with people and taking forever? "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good," she replied, smiling. She giggled shaking her head. Yes! I've known Aelita for a while now. Every time she goes to kiss him she does this. You could set your watch bye it. There she goes. She moved in for a quick kiss. Only it turned out long, much to their surprise. She started to pull away and couldn't. Oh this was perfect! I took about five pictures before they both grabbed books, taking aim at my head. Ulrich and Yumi walked in at that moment laughing and stopped short.

"We interrupting?" Yumi giggled. Aelita glared at her.

"Odd...what did you do?" Ulrich asked.

"Just a little nail glue." I shrugged. Yumi's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"That stuff takes FOREVER to come off. I'd tell them to lick their lips but.. Agh. No one wants to see that," she said.

"Yup, he wants to die," Ulrich said folding his arms. I just smiled innocently.

"I thought it was like regular glue..." I replied, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Riiight," Ulrich muttered. He and Yumi sat down and I smirked. Now what would be fun would be to get them in a similar position... But that would be fun. I never said possible. Worth a try though. Now how to do it.

"Ow!" Aelita shrieked putting a hand to her lips. They got apart? So soon? Oh well I had my pictures. "Odd you are so dead when we get out of here," she growled. Jeremy looked embarrassed, she looked flat out pissed. I just pointed to the clock and opened my book, pretending to study.

How to get Ulrich and Yumi...this was going to be hard. Really hard. I contemplated it as the teacher took roll. Then it hit me. Like that time when Sam had hit me with the note book. They did a fight after school. All I had to do was...my thoughts were interrupted as a now-normal faced Sissi entered the class, handing a note to the teacher and sitting down, sending me a look. Oh well, I still have pictures. Ok so I lied. THIS was definitely my best prank yet. It may also be considered black mail. If I was going to die, I was going to die happy. (And with a few laughs.)

Ulrich and Yumi have had sparing sessions every day after school since I've known them.

To shy about their feelings, they always end up blushing. Well this time...heh. I'm really gonna get it for this one. Sigh. At least I'll have my pictures. I went to their sparring location and sat down, smiling. Oh, this was going to be perfect. Beyond perfect. I inserted the new roll of film and made sure the camera was working.

I even changed the batteries, just in case. A few minutes later I heard them coming and I grinned. Oh I was going to die. And it was going to be worth it! I could barley contain my excitement.

I felt bubbly. Not like high.. shez. Like a little kid in a candy store...or me in a candy store.

Which ever. They were now in plain view. Yumi, instead of her normal sweater, she was wearing... OH! what are those things called? Oh yeah tank tops! Shiver. I have GOT to stop looking at Aelita's magazines. I noticed smiled, staying out of sight. I didn't need them suspecting anything yet. Ulrich looked over at Yumi, smiling.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Of course." She rolled her eyes and they laughed, taking position. This was going to be interesting. Then again, when two of your best friends were about to kill each other instead of you just for fun, it was hard not to watch. I was gonna wait a few minutes, Until they really got into the fight. Then I'd make my move. Man I really do sound evil to day don't I?

Anyways, Yumi went after Ulrich with a series of kicks that he blocked easily.

He lunged at her, going to flip her and she countered it easily. By now I think they knew each others fighting techniques like the back of their hands. It certainly looked like it at any rate. She threw a punch at him and he grabbed her arm, flipping her easily, however she knocked his legs out from under him and he fell on top of her. Now was perfect. First, considering this was a perfect photo moment, I snapped a few pictures then ran at them.

I was going to die for this. But at my funeral they would show these pictures! I was unnoticed until I was right next to them. It took them a moment to notice me.

I was afraid I was going to have to clear my throat or something to get their attention, they were so intent at staring at each other. Then they seemed to realize my prescience.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed. Yumi jumped and I raised my camera, just in time to catch the moment. Her lips brushed Ulrich's and he looked startled at first but kissed her back before she could pull back. I grinned, taking pictures like crazy. I'm so dead when they realize what I'm doing. I could hear Yumi giggle as the kiss continued. I, of course was going picture happy. If they ever stopped! I might be in trouble. A lot of trouble.

Ulrich pulled back, (probably for air.) and Yumi let her head rest back down on the ground. Her face was the first to change from a smile to playfully narrowing her eyes. Ulrich did the same and they both looked at me. I probably should have run but he was still on top of her... He looked at her, smiling a little.

"Do you want to kill him, or should I?" he asked. She just gave a slow smile and he nodded. Why did I get the feeling that they just had a silent conversation and I was doomed? I backed up, laughing nervously.

"Glad to uh...see that you two are..." I trailed off as they both stood. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I ran. I won't go into the...gruesome, details of my beating but I will say, I got my butt kicked.

I also got to keep my camera. The scrap book is... you guessed it, under my bed. Hehe.

And as embarrassing as it is, I will also tell you this, The next day I went to class with pink hair, a blue face, in a pink dress, with my lips nail glued together, not to mention all the bruises I got from Yumi and Ulrich. You know what the worst part was? Everyone had a camera. EVERYONE.

I promise to NEVER pull a prank on anyone ever again.

At least till next year.

* * *

**Well, this is the product of two insane authors on a sugar high. Yep, you must be afraid, very afraid...This came out of our heads because of April 1 and yes we know its late, but whatever. It's still a good laugh. Hope you all enjoy it, don't forget to review. We'll be very mad and won't update any of our stories if you don't!  
RenaYumi and Lune-Solei**


End file.
